Making Changes
by Fattylumpkins
Summary: Everything seemed to go in slow motion. One moment Ben and I were looking at the sign, and the next a speeding car was coming head on towards us and seemed to take no notice... part of my story so keep reading, involves all twilight characters R
1. Missing

**Disclaimer: Me no own...**

* * *

Manchester Iowa. A quiet, peaceful, small, down to earth town. A place where everyone is a friend, and no one has secrets. It's the place where I grew up. I've lived here my whole life, nothing interesting has ever happened to me, and I thought nothing would. But now, I'm beginning to think otherwise.

Lately, there had been reports about people going missing in ours, and surrounding, towns. It seemed that all of the victims have been under 20 years of age also. I, of course, being a fairly young girl, didn't take it really seriously, I was the person who thought nothing would happen to me and my friends...I was wrong.

It all happened one day, a couple months ago. Me and my best friend (and secret crush) Ben had gone to see a movie and then went out for pizza. We're 17 and can handle things on our own. So, we went out together often, but only as friends. Because unfortunately, that's just what we were...friends. That was the day that Ben was taken. By who? I don't know. Will we ever find him? I still don't know. Do I miss him? Like crazy. And will I ever see him again? I really hope so...

Even though he was taken a few months ago, I remember everything so clearly.

_Ben and I had just gotten out of the movie, and we were going to his car. I was cold, so of course, he gave me his jacket. Normally, that should probably feel kind of awkward, because I liked him, and we were best friends, but not dating. Yet, it wasn't awkward at all, with Ben, nothing is awkward. Once we were in his car we drove to the pizza parlor._

_We sat at the table, waiting for our pizza to arrive. "So, did you like the movie Elli?" he asked. Elli was my nickname, it was short for Elizabeth. _

_"Yeah, it was good. Thanks for buying my ticket...I would've gotten it, ya know?"_

_"I know, I wanted to get it for you...You shouldn't have to pay all the time.." he said, making me blush. Fortunately, before he had time to see me, the the pizza arrived. We talked a little while we had pizza, but not too much, there really was nothing to talk about. Once we were done we paid the lady and left. Once we were outside, the nightmare began._

_I saw to blurry figures speed in front of us, and just as quickly as the came, they were gone. "Did you see that?" I asked Ben, nervously. Maybe, hopefully, it was just my imagination acting up from the scary movie we had just seen..but inside I knew that wasn't it._

_"Yeah, I thought it was just my imagination..." Well, that confirmed my frightening suspicions, the frightening thing was real. Suddenly, it happened again. But this time there were two, and I could feel the cool breeze as they were passed. We started walking faster, to get to his car. Then, we heard two deep, low, hair raising chuckles. I felt another big gust of wind, but this time it was right by my side, the side that Ben was on. I looked to my left to see nothing. I spun around, searching for him. There was nothing, no one. I called out, but all I heard was an echo of my own voice. I felt myself slipping, then, there was nothing._

It turns out I had passed out and didn't wake up for days. When I did, all I could do was ask about Ben. Apparently they have been searching for him since the day after the movie theater, but with little luck, have found nothing. It was like he vanished into thin air..literally.

The whole searching unsuccessfully went on for about a month and a half, and nothing came up. Week by week I waited, watched for sights..but still it was the same. No leads, no clues as to where he was, nothing. It's now been three months and he hasn't showed up or been found. My life pretty much been a daze. Even in my zombie-like state, I seemed to manage making a new friend, Tasha. Who is trying to get me out of my depression, but is not having much luck. It's just so hard, loosing your best friend, and nothing can fill the hole left behind. But, she is helping, little by little. The hole is not necessarily being filled, but patched up, and healing, somewhat. Even with all her help...I still hope he comes back, I don't know what I will do with out him.

**Short chapter, I know, but I needed to introduce everything. So read it, review, show me some love :P**

**well...luv to all**

**Fattylumpkins**


	2. Meetings

**Time for chapter 2!!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine :(**

* * *

So there I sat, still sulking about not being able to find Ben, when I decided that I wasn't going be like this anymore. I was hurting my family and friends by acting this way, and I knew for a fact that Ben would not like it. I started my whole changing by actually eating breakfast. Ever since Ben had gone missing I was never in the mood to eat, it's not like I stopped eating completely, but only ate to live, instead of enjoying it. Since it was breakfast I made my mom, dad, and myself pancakes.

After we finished eating I gave my mom and dad a kiss on the cheek before they left for work, taking them both by surprise. Because it was still summertime, I then chose to clean. The house was getting extremely dirty anyways. I first washed, dried, and put away all of the dishes. Then, vacuumed, but we didn't have much carpet so I washed the wood and tile floors too. I cleaned my room, which was a pit, and folded some laundry. Now, my house is two story, so I first dusted the upstairs, and then went downstairs to dust. Oddly enough, this change was making me feel much better. I turned on the television for some entertainment while dusting the living room, even though I didn't actually watch it as i was dusting, it was just something to listen to. But then, something caught my attention.

"For over three months now, Ben Stelzer has been missing," the newcaster said _Oh my gosh she said _his_ name_! I thought as the lady continued, "and now, he's back! With a story to tell." I immediately dropped my stuff and ran to the couch, turning up the tv. The camera was focused on the newscaster woman who was still talking about how Ben had just showed up. But then the camera focus shifted onto no other then Ben himself. That's when I really believed he was back.

When I saw him on the screen my heart almost exploded. He'd been gone for what seemed like forever, and now he was truely back. I took a closer look at him as he started his story. He looked pretty much the same as before, but for some reason, he was more, pale _probably from being locked up _I reasoned, and he seemed to be more muscular. Still tall and thin, but he was more toned, his muscles were more defined, which is a lot when he is wearing a t-shirt. Also, they were in a dark room, instead of outside as I thought they would be.

**LATER THAT DAY**

I was still in shock from what I had heard and saw on TV, I hadn't even been able to get up from the couch even though the segment on him was done hours ago. As I was sitting on the couch, processing all of the things I just found out, I heard a soft knock on our front door. I reluctantly picked myself up and went to see who was there. I opened the door, and practically passed out at who I saw on my door, Ben. He was standing there, with all of his new found beauty, smiling down on me. I ran into his open arms and gave him a hug that seemed to end way too soon.

He chuckled, "It's good to see you too. I missed you." He seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking to me again, "Do you think your parents would mind if we went out to the pizza parlor, there are some things I need to tell you..._now_"

Anything to be with him, and my parents weren't going to be home until late anyways..."They won't mind at all! I'll go get ready." I bounded up the stairs to my room. He followed, "Do you mind if I take a shower? I have been cleaning all day." I asked, while grabbing some clean clothes. He shook his head in reply as he sat down on my bed. I scurried into the bathroom and took as fast of a shower as I possibly could, put on the dark purple lace cami, blue jeans, and converse sneakers that I had picked out.Then quickly dried my hair and fixed my make up. I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't look half bad.

I went back to my room to find Ben sitting in the exact same spot on my bed as he was when I left. I grabbed my purse as he watched me dance around my room with joy. When I had everything and stood up, "Lets go," I said, he walked slowly to the door, "Come on slow poke!" I grabbed his hand to pull him faster, and found it amazingly cold. I gasped as he quickly pulled his hand back.

"Sorry," he mumbled. We walked quickly out to his car and left. Once we were at the pizza place a girl that looked about to be our age, came and seated us. She seemed to look at Ben a little too much, which bothered me, but he didn't notice. "Table for two in the back," he said coolly.

"Sure, "she said, batting her eyelashes at Ben, who still didn't acknowlege her. I giggled internally. She quickly sat us down and took our orders. We got two cokes and a small cheese pizza, like we always did. She looked Ben up and down once more and left. I coughed and she glared at me before taking off.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, the "_people"_ that took me weren't exactly what you think they were." I could tell he didn't want to talk about this, but I was too curious and confused by what he said to stop the conversation.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

He hesitated, "They weren't exactly...human..." he paused to see my expression. "They both a type of creature that...that you only see in movies. Something that haunts little children's nightmares." He stopped.

I wanted him to continue, I was scarred, but confused at the same time. "W-wh-what do you m-mean." I asked shakily.

He hesitated and scooted closer to me. "I've been changed into a...," he hesitated, "I'm a... _vampire" _He whispered the last word in my ear, his cool breath sending shivers down my spine. I turned to look at his face, which happened to be very close to mine, and found he had strange gold eyes, like butterscotch. I also realized that he smelled wonderful. It was the most amazing scent, with so many blends that I can't even describe. I inhaled deeply and sighed.

Then it hit me he was a vampire. It was just more of a shock then anything, there was no fear, or anything, just questions. "Really?" he nodded "What about fangs?"

He smiled, "That's just a myth, we don't have fangs, but our teeth are strong enough to rip through anything." he laughed at my horrified expression and began speaking again, "and just to try and clear everything else up...we don't turn into bats, light doesn't hurt us, I will show you what happens some other time, we have super speed, strenght, all of our senses are enhanced, we don't sleep, not all are bad, not all drink human blood, like me, and some have special powers." He stopped there and tried to see if i showed any fear.

"Do you.."

"Have a power, not exactly. More of just an enhanced ability."

"What is it?"

"Mostly my music abilities. I can play any instrument I want, and am fairly good at writing music."

"Wow."

The rest of that night we didn't talk to much, and once I got home I quickly got ready for bed and laid down, but had troubles sleeping. There was so much to think about, but eventually I was too tired to stay awake. And, I fell asleep, dreaming of the new, mysterious, yet same old Ben.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm hoping i can write some more chapters soon!! If you have any ideas tell me! I need all the help I can get!**

**luv ya all! **

**Fattylumpkins 3**


	3. Water Parks

It was an overcast day, just as the weather man had said. It would be cloudy all day which was perfect for what Ben and I would be doing. It had been about a week since Ben had returned and we have done everything together! I would have to say that this week has been the best in my life! Today we are going to go to an amusement park in the Wisconsin Dells.

It is now 6:47 in the morning and Ben should be here soon to pick me up and we will be on our way. We decided to drive so we didn't have to worry about flight costs. I had all of my stuff packed and by the door, so i went in the kitchen to grab something for breakfast. I ended up choosing an apple to munch on. I was leaning on the counter eating my juicy, ripe apple when one of my favorite songs came on the radio.

Now, we all must be clear, that I only listen to old music. Sometimes I listen to softer rock and classical music, maybe even a little jazz or soundtrack music to some musicals, but oldies were my main choice.

As I sat there, humming along to the tune of the song, adding some of my own harmony to the piece of music, I started to dance. Not very much, but a couple twirls here and there, then, being my clumsy self, I slipped on the wood floor and fell on my butt, laughing like crazy at myself. Suddenly I heard a low chuckle that made my heart stop beating for a second. I turned around to see Ben leaning in the doorway with a complete look of ease on his face. I relaxed a little.

"That wasn't very nice, you just scared the crap out of me!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't know crap could be scared out of a person," he said sarcastically. I glared at him icily and chucked the rest of the apple I had been eating at his head.

It would have hit him, if he didn't have vampire speed, because right before it hit him squarely in the face, he grabbed it. The only reason i knew he caught it was because he held it high above his head, otherwise i wouldn't have know because of how fast he went, i never even saw him move. I stared at him, amazed at his inhuman speed. He laughed again.

"Lets go Stare-a-lot." He remarked, i stuck my tongue out at him in a childish way when he gave me his hand to help me up. I crossed my arms in refusal to move. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," he said, giving me a stern look. I remained. "I guess it will be the hard way then...for you." He had an evil grin on his face as he walked towards me. Then, to my great surprise and displeasure, he lifted me up in his strong arms. I could even squirm as he kept his firm, but gentle, hold on me. I screamed at him to let me down, but I really wanted to just stay in his arms. I would never tell him this, of course, it was too embarrassing. I just felt so safe in his arms though, but, he compelled with my pleads and put me down once we reached the car.

* * *

Later that day 

We had just gotten in to the "park" we were going to. It happened to be a water park, and as we walked through the doors, i knew this would be a wonderful day. I was already in my pink bikini, so all i had to do was take the clothes i had on top off and put them in our bag. Ben had found a table for us to put our bag and clothes at, so we got out of our shorts and tanks, well, just a tank for Ben, and shoes and put our extra clothing in the bag.

I looked over at Ben, who was ready to go swimming, and realized that I had never seen him without his shirt off since he had been "changed" and I must say, if I thought he looked muscular before, then i don't know how to explain how he was now. He looked like a perfectly carved tribute to some god. He put any artists work to shame. Just seeing him made me feel really self conscious because i new i could never look that good. I blushed at the thought. Then, i realized he was gaping at me too, probably thinking about how ugly i was, which made me flash an even darker color red.

He brushed his cool hand against my cheek, which made some of the redness go away, but not all. "Why are you so ashamed of yourself?" He asked.It took my brain a while to register the fact that he was talking to me, and process what he said, but when i did i had no clue what he meant. He obviously saw the curious look on my face and explained, "you are very self conscious of how you look, and, just so you know...i...i don't really know why. You look beautiful."

I could barely think already, with him touching me and hearing his low, soothing voice. Then, when he said that, I could have melted on the spot. "L-le-lets get g-going before we have to l-leave." I stuttered. He looked like he would start laughing, and was about to say something, but then he started running. _Oh crap. I will never be able to catch him, and i will fall..._ I thought to myself as he took off...and even though i could never get anywhere near reaching him, I let my feet take me as close to him as they would allow. He slowed down a little, so i was only a foot or two behind him, and i still couldn't catch him. But i was determined and i got an extra boost of energy, but that energy obviously was directed somewhere else and i was sent speeding towards the ground. I braced myself for the contact with the concrete floors, but never hit. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the ground, my nose only inches from it. I also felt the cold grip around my waist, i cocked my head back to see Ben, smiling down on me. I whipped my head back towards the ground as i felt my face heat up. Ben sat me back down on my feet, "Thanks" i mumbled quietly.

"Anytime. Now come on!" He said, and pulled me over to where the inter tubes were. He picked out a double one and then we both made our way up to the top of the biggest water slide there. We waited in line for about ten minutes, then it was our turn...

* * *

It was time to go home. I was exhausted after the long day we had at the water park. Ben and I put on some dry clothing, made sure we had all of our things, and left. It was already about nine o'clock at night, and we still had a good hour until we got home. Surprisingly, it was already pretty dark outside, and there weren't many people out driving, of course, we were on a road that isn't used much. I looked out my side window, we were surrounded by forest at the time, and there was a lot to see, Ben also had me look out for deer because it was a very curvy road and you could never see past each turn. We were driving along when i saw a sign by the road, it said how the road got more narrow here and we should be careful. I called Ben's name and pointed to the sign. He slowed down and began reading the sign, then, there were lights racing towards us.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. One moment Ben and I were looking at the sign, and the next a speeding car was coming head on towards us and seemed to take no notice. Ben and I both knew the car would never be able to turn quick enough, so we both tried to get out. My seat belt was stuck. He realized not long after he got out of the car, but obviously, that wasn't enough time. I was still fumbling with my buckle, when the front part of the car was slammed back wards, shattering the window and sending glass pieces falling all around me. I know some of them went into my skin, because pain went right through my body. Worst of all, the car kept moving, and ended up smashing my car into a tree, i felt something hard hit me in the back of the head from the impact, I heard Ben shout my name, and then everything went black.

**Well, i've finally got another chapter in...the story's not really any good...but i like writing to much not to write...please review...if you liked this so far then you will...or i won't add chapters because i do have more. So, if I get any reviews, not including my best friend Better Than Bella, then i will write more...**

**Love to all**

**Fattylumpkins**


	4. Pain

**Love to all who gave me a review! and thanks especially to abercrombiegrl15 who also made me a favorite! Hugs and kisses to you! Now, I shall continue with the story...**

_I heard Ben shout my name, and then everything went black_

Yes, everything had gone black, and it seemed to be very peaceful. _I'm dead...OH CRAP! I'm dead, I'll never be able to see Ben again, and my parents, and-_ My thoughts were interrupted when a sharp, burning sensation started in my wrist, if I was dead, I souldn't be feeling pain right now, or at least I don't think i should. Then, just as quickly as the burning started in one wrist, it happened in the other. I screamed, but the burning didn't give. The car must have been on fire, i was going to die, and i knew it. The feeling was becoming more and more potent by the second, and was spreading through out my body, like my whole blood stream had been lit on fire. I called out for Ben.

"Shhh, i'm here," he whispered in my ear, trying to comfort me.

"M-m-make it st-stop" I pleaded to his voice, for i could not see him. Then I remembered something he had told me, vampires could burn, that is the only way to be sure they are dead. "Neverm-m-ind, you will d-die. S-sa-save your self." I warned him, my voice still shaky.

Then, for some odd reason, he lifted me up in his cool arms, and even though i knew the fire would kill him, i snaked my arms around him, letting his freezing skin help ease the pain. He started running, i could feel the breeze pick up, i tried to open my eyes to see where we were going, but I didn't have the will to. The immense pain was still corsing through my veins as he ran, farther and farther. Then he sat me down in the soft, dew filled grass and whispered to me that everything would be all right. But i knew better than to believe him, I was going to die.

* * *

Three days later... 

As quickly as the excruciating pain started, it stopped. I then knew i was dead. I waited a couple more seconds and then opened my eyes slowly, to see my heaven. It was strange, exactly like the real world, but everything was more enhanced. Every little pebble or blade of grass was more clear. Every texture, color, smell, and sound was so much clearer, more potent. I heard some light footsteps somewhere in the distance. It was unusual hearing them, because it was like they were close and far at the same time.

Because of my impatince i jumped up and ran towards the sound, but i never knew i would be so fast and quickly over ran the spot. I whipped my self around and went back, slower this time, only to find Ben leaning up against a tree. He heard me approach and his head snapped up. When he saw me a million expressions went across his face; pain, shock, sadness, happieness, guilt, and one other that i couldn't quite put my finger on. "I-" he began, but i cut him off.

" I AM SO SORRY!" I shouted.

"What do you mean?" Ben looked at me confused, how could he be confused, i killed him...

"Well, you and i, the car, fire, dead..." I put my thoughts together and tried again. "I was on fire after the car crash, and you carried me, which means you caught on fire, and i killed you...and...and now your d-dead too." I broke down and sat, leaning up against a tree, heaving dry sobs. Was this another thing, you couldn't cry in heaven.

"Oh Elli," he sighed and sat down by me, putting a reasurring hand on my shoulder. For some reason, his hand wasn't cold as it usually was, it was just, normal. "Your not dead." He saw the confused look on my face and explained. "i changed you...your not dead, your a vampire."

Then, it all clicked, the fire was the venom corsing through my veins, the inhuman abilities were just what you got when you were a vampire, he didn't seem cold anymore because i was just as cold now. The only thing i didn't know was what i looked like. "Umm...Ben," I asked, trying to make it sound like nothing, "can we go to your house."

"Well...no."

"Why not?"

"Everyone here thinks that..umm..they think we're...dead. They think we died in the fire after the car crash, because our car was on fire..."

"Where are we going to go then?"

"I know this clan, family, that lives in Alaska. They are the biggest family of vampires there is, other then the Volturi, and i'm positive they will take us in. The only thing is that they only...eat...animals."

"How is that a problem?" I questioned.

"Well...if you're ever planning on going..that way..."

"NEVER!"

"Okay then," he seemed satisfied with my answer. "Let's go!"

He had jumped up, grabbed me in his arms, and started running even before i could object. "I can run as fast as you can now, you know." I told him annoyed.

"Yeah," he smiled sheepishly, "but i like carrying you." If I could have blushed then, i would have. Because, i really did like it in his arms.

To my dissapointment, he set me down shortly afterward. We were in front an amazing looking car. I'm not really a car type person...so i can't really describe it, but i know it was a Jaguar it was black and amazing. We hopped inside and were on our way. I was going to meet the mysterious Cullen family.

**Please review...and i must tell you all, i had a lot more...but i had finished typing and left for a minute..and my sister deleted it! I know! CRAZY!**

**Well, i'm gonna start writing more**

**Hugs 'nd Kisses**

**Fattylumpkins**


	5. Sleep

**Okay, so, i wanted to write this chapter from Ben's point of view...so here it is!**

Ben's Point Of View

At first, I had thought that the nights i had been locked up, alone, were the worst in my life, but now, i know otherwise. I had no other choice to take her life, for if i didn't, she would die in a more literal sense. I knew i could never bear to see her lifeless body. So, i bit her. Immediately after i did she began screaming. I knew i would have to get her out of this place as fast as i could. I lit the car on fire, until there were no remains. Then picked Elli up and ran. I ran deep into the forest, where i knew not even a camper or hunter would hear her yells.

Those three days that i watched her wither in pain were the worst. I had never been through so much pain, even when i was being changed. I had always been alone, even though a lot of girls had asked me out, i had never felt for any of them. Could it possibly be that I was falling for my best friend? If I was, i really hoped she wouldn't hate me for condemning her to this life.

It was hard, but I sat by her side and held her hand the whole time she kicked and screamed. I witnessed her 'birth' so to speak. I was the one who watched as her bones cracked and her body modified itself to fit the new life of a vampire. Toward the end i decided i couldn't watch her anymore and even though i wouldn't get to see what she looked like, i left. I still stayed close, just not close enough for me to see her. Waiting for her to come back felt like i was a father in the waiting room as his child was being born, but i knew that was not what was going on.

I paced back and forth, listening for a sign of her running away, i heard nothing. Until suddenly, her screams stopped. I waited a little while, and then heard her gasp and mumble some thing about heaven. She must have heard me because then she got up and ran to where i was, but she had outrun my spot by a long shot, so maybe she didn't. I looked down at my feet, ashamed that i would probably never see her again.

Then i heard her approaching, i looked up at her, and wow, i had always thought she was beautiful, but now she was more pronounced. Still, she didn't change too much, which is just the way i like it. Her light brown hair was longer and wavier, her eye's a dark shade of ruby, and her features a little more prominent, but other then that she was the same old Elizabeth. I was about to explain to her about how i had changed her, when she started going on about how she had killed me. I didn't get what she meant, and she realized it right away and explained herself.

We talked for a while, and the shock still hadn't set in. She didn't care, she was happy to be with me, just to have someone there for her. It was the most amazing feeling in the world knowing that i replaced her warmth with cold and she didn't care. The warm feeling that spread through my body confirmed it, I liked her, even more, i might just love her. I knew i could never tell her this though, for i bet she didn't feel the same way.

* * *

In Alaska

On the way to Alaska, we found out what Elli's 'power' was. She could sleep. Normally vampires can not sleep, there are very very few who obtain this ability, but she did. I know this because it was getting late, and we hadn't talked in a while so i longed to hear her sweet voice and asked her a question, but she never answered. I looked to my side seeing her laying there, eyes closed, sleeping. It was amazing. The whole time she slept she mumbled many incoherent things, but one thing she said, one tiny word, made my dead heart swell with love. Ben. The way she said my name unlocked some inner longing for her. It was so strange, but at the same time enticing.

Now we were at Carlisile's house and I was about to knock on the door when a tiny person came running up. "Alice," I whispered to Elli.

"Hi Elizabeth! Or should I call you Elli?" Alice shouted at her. Elli was obviously confused at how Alice knew her name, but didn't say anything. "Come downstairs everyone!" Alice said in a normal voice, and seven others were at her feet in seconds.

The first to greet us, other then Alice, was Carlisile. He came and gave me a hug "Ben, it is nice to see you again."

"You too, everyone, this is Elizabeth-"

"Elli" she corrected me.

"Right, everyone, this is _Elli_, Elli this is everyone."

**Two chapters in one night! Bow chicka wow wow...ps...don't comment on my choice of spelling that...hehehe**

**Fattylumpkins **** 3**


	6. Friends

**This is going to be a really short chapter...but i don't know...i want to go back to Ben's point of view :P**

Elli's point of view

I can sleep, which is weird and not very assuring that i was really a vampire, but comforting at the same time. Ben thinks it's pretty awesome that i can sleep, he also say's i talk in my sleep, which scares me a ton! He refuses to tell me what i said, he told me he couldn't understand it...but i still think he knows something.

At the Cullen house hold we were first greeted by a girl named Alice...she was kind of scary at first for she already knew my name, and she was really enthusiastic, but i guess she was okay. She called her family down, and in a matter of seconds the were all lined up to greet Ben and I. The oldest one was first, he was shockingly beautiful and was probably the leader.

He stuck out his hand for me to shake it, "Hello Elli, I am Carlisile, the leader, or father, of this family. I work at the hospital and spend most of my time there. As I hope you know, we all feed off of animals, which explains our golden eyes. I would love to accept you into the family as long as you can do your best to fit our lifestyle." I nodded my head in agreement and then he went back in line.

The next one to come up was a brown haired woman, she gave me a hug, "It's so wonderful to meet you," she said in a sweet, angelic voice, "I am Esme, Carlisile's wife."

After Esme was a big, brawny boy with kind of curly brown hair and the biggest muscles i have ever seen, he grabbed me in a bear hug that probably would have killed me if i were human. I soon found out he was Emmett. Then, there was a fairly stuck up girl, who looked like a Victoria's secret model, she had wavy blond hair and the perfect figure, her name Rosalie, Emmett's wife. Next I met Jasper, who explained his ability to change emotions, Alice, his wife, who told about her talent of 'seeing' in to the future. Then Edward, who could read minds, and last, but not least, Bella who was Edwards wife, she had a 'power' similar to mine, she couldn't sleep, but she possessed a human trait, which was her clumsiness. She started complaining about it when Edward butted in to tell about how cute it was.

I thanked everyone for letting them stay, they showed me the guest room and i was off to take a shower and go to bed.

**Like I said...short chapter...keep reading!**

**Fattylumpkins**


	7. Interesting

Ben's point of view (yay!)

Elli had gone to sleep, and i was taking a shower in the bathroom that connected to the master bedroom we would be sharing. I was getting dressed when i heard Elli mumble my name and then scream. I slammed open the door almost knocking it off it's hinges, without putting on my shirt, and not even caring. I growled, making the pixie like person spin around. I stopped when i realized it was Alice. "What are you doing." I hissed.

"She's just..so interesting." Alice exclaimed.

"Get out!" Alice stuck her tounge out at me and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Elli. I should have heard her come in."

"You don't need to apologise, it's not like you did anything wrong. I was just sleeping and i didn't know what was happening...i just thought..." She didn't finish her sentance and instead turned her head, hiding the truth in her eyes.

"You just thought what?"

She shook her head, "It's too embarrassing..."she confessed, i sighed. I wasn't going to laugh at her for anything, so i took a deep breath. I reached out and tilted her face back to mine with a single finger under her chin. The feeling touching her gave me was wonderful. It was strange however, she was warm.

"What?" I said, looking straight into her eyes, her expression relaxed and she opened her mouth to speak, but shut it. I tried to coax the answer out of her.

She gave up. "I-I thought it...was you..." she addmitted looking down sheepishly.

I grinned, because she was still not looking at me. Someone was laying by her while she slept, and she thought it was me. I took her hand in mine, and she looked at me questioningly. But i really had no idea what i was doing.

What is so embarrassing about this exactly," I whispered, inching closer to her.

"Well...I...because i ummm..." she looked at our hands, her tiny hand in my large one. "Because i_ wanted_ it to be you." She blurted out. I couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth.

"Excuse me?" I didn't mean for it to come out so shocked, but i really didn't think i heard her correctly.

"Don't make me say it again, I know you heard me." This time she looked at me, her eyes filled with fear of rejection. How could i rejecte her. Her laugh, her smile, beauty, her voice.

"Oh Elizabeth," i sighed. I had to use her full name, times like these just called for it. Then, she suddenly pulled her hands out of mine, and reached up to touch my face. Even as her fingers moved delicately across my face I could do nothing. I wanted to tell her to stop, stop trying to make me go mad by the feel of her touch, the smell of her skin. But at the same time i wanted to feel that gentle curve of her neck under my lips, to taste the sweetness of her skin. But that was wrong.

Either way, though, I was powerless. She moved from my face to my neck then to the upper part of my arm, tracing the coutures of my muscles. Then, she put her hand down, willing me with her eyes to do the same. I was hesitant at first, but her skin felt so good. I brushed my hand against her cheek, finally feeling what her skin was like. Warm, soft, and just amazing. I savored the feeling, incase i would never be able to touch her in this way again, even though i wanted to.

She was breathing heavily, sending puffs of fragrance my way. I took a chance, and traced her lips with two fingers, but recoiled when she pressed her lips to them. I longed so much to. I put my hands on her shoulders and stared at her. She was so _tempting_. The look in her eyes was open, trusting. She sighed, and that was all it took for my will to go to pieces. I bit my lip and sighed, then leaned forward slowly, but pausing just before our lips met. She quickly filled the gap between us. My hand slipped to the back of her neck holding her close, she wrapped her arms around my neck, twisting her fingers in my hair.

All too soon, we broke apart. Both of our breathing staggared, even though we didn't have to breath.

"Ben," she whispered, sending chills down my spine.

"I love you," I whispered back.

She smiled, "You too."

I laid by her side all night as she slept, wondering how i was so lucky. How could i have gotten this magnificent creature beside me. Everything about her was perfect, and she was mine. I could defenately get used to living forever, escpecially if i had her by my side, and i would.

**YAY! Cheesy romantic crap! MY FAVORITE! lol...well, i'm done with this chapter now, so you all can injoy it...PS..this will be one of the times that if i don't get any reviews..i won't post! DUH DUH DUNNNNN!!!**

**Fattylumpkins**


	8. School

20 Years Later

Elli's POV

* * *

All my clothes and other personal items were packed. Today was the day we were moving. Where were we moving to? Forks, Washington. It had been where the Cullens lived before they moved to Alaska, and it was a good place for us to go. Edward and Bella had decided not to enroll in Forks High School, and spend some time at home, Ben and I followed suit. Edward, Bella, Ben, and I decided to live separately from the rest of the Cullens. They all lived in their old mansion, and we got a rather large cottage in the woods. In fact, we weren't even posing as part of the Cullen family. Edward and Bella took the last name Masen (Edwards human family name) and Ben and I, who were now married, took his last name Selzer. 

When we arrived at the cottage, all of our furniture was set up and everything was as if we already lived there. I quickly ran up the stairs, Edward trying to get past me, we had become real brother and sister, to call our rooms. Unfortunately, Edward was the fastest out of all of us, and knew which room he wanted. Edward beat me to the room and was about to turn around and gloat, when he was grabbed from behind, by no other then Ben, who happened to be the strongest among us. Ben was slightly shorter than Edward, but could still lift him off the ground.

Ben held Edward as he kicked and squirmed in Ben's firm grasp. "Run!" Ben shouted, and I did just that. I swung open the door and ran into our new room yelling "Called it!" Which was our way of saying, 'we get this room'. _Enjoy the little room brother. Cause this ones ours!_ I gloated in my head because i knew Edward could hear me. I continued to boast in my head as Edward scowled at me. Bella came up then, laughing lightly, she put a soft hand on his shoulder which distracted him immediately. He completely forgot about me teasing him mentally, and Ben holding him high in the air, and concentrated only on his Bella.

Ben set him down on the ground and Edward filled the space between them right after his feet touched the ground. Sending me and Ben into fits of laughter.

It took about fifteen minuets to unpack everything at our inhuman speed. Then, while Edward and Bella stayed home, Ben and i went "shopping".

Ben and I have both talked about adopting, and we have been around humans long enough for their blood not to tempt up very bad, so, we decided to adopt. We drove for about an hour until we reached a nice looking orphanage. Right when we walked inside we were greeted by a woman who looked to be in her thirty's with a baby on her hip.

"Hello, my name is Macy Ingeldow, can i help you?:

"Yes," Ben replied calmly, while it was taking every ounce of me not to burst with anticipation. "We were wondering if there were any babies up for adoption?"

The woman looked at the infant on her hip before answering, "Yes, right this way." She led us down a long hallway and to a door toward the end of it, inside there was a young girl, probably seventeen, helping take care of the crying infants. Normally, all of the bawling would have hurt my ears instantly, but i was too mesmerized to notice.

"Girl, I want a girl," I whispered to Ben, too low for Macy to hear us.

"Okay." We walked through the door and over numerous amounts of bottles and toys. The girl averted her attention from the baby's to us, and was completely awestruck, by or looks of course. She kept looking Ben over, which annoyed me greatly. I was about to say something to her when i felt a tug on my jeans. I looked down to see one of the cutest, palest, baby's i had ever seen. "What is this ones name?" I picked up the adorable infant.

"Ariana," Macy said, "She's only nine months old," then she went on, mumbling about teenage parents, but i was too distracted to care. I looked up at Ben, who seemed to like the baby as much as I did, he nodded at me with approving eyes.

"This is the one, Ariana," I said to the distressed woman.

"Right this way then." We filled out numerous amounts of papers and then we went shopping, for our new baby girl. When we got to the store, I flipped out my silver cell phone and called Bella at the house. She was so excited for us, and said she was going to come right away. Then I called Alice and Rosalie, who agreed to join us immediately as well.

After a while of knowing Rosalie, I found out she was actually a good person, and we became good friends. Never as good of friends as i was with Bella or Alice, but friends, sisters, none the less.

Bella pulled up within a matter of minutes, driving Ben's car, at first i was confused, but then realized she did that so he could go home. Alice and Rose were coming along, after all. Which meant we would be doing more than just baby shopping.

* * *

After shopping. 

Today I went home with more than just clothes, i went home with a baby, a crib, clothing and food for that baby, and a feeling of warmth, for i was a mother.

As I waltzed through the front door, i was greeted by an overly happy father, trying to be nonchalant, but failing. He came over and grabbed all of the bags out of my hands, put them in our room, and ran back down. "You look so good as a mother," he sighed, and as funny as it sounded, it was extremely adorable. He took my face in his hands and stared deep into my eyes, dazzling me. Then he kissed me, softly at first, but it grew more passionate until we broke off, breathing heavily, "and i mean it." he finished his sentence and then ran back upstairs.

I bemused myself with the baby, before walking slowly up, so not to frighten the tiny, fragile infant in my arms. I walked in our room to see the crib already set up and a gorgeous man standing beside it, the man, was my husband, and the love of my life. I walked over to him, putting the baby in the crib, and kissing him again. Which never seemed to get old, and after talking for awhile about Ariana, I started feeling very drowsy.

So I quickly took a shower, changed into my silk pants and lace tank top and crawled in bed. I was joined shortly after by Ben, who snuck under the covers beside me. I snuggled deep into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, where we would stay all night, "Goodnight, my love." he whispered in my ear, placing a soft kiss right below my ear, then leaving a trail of kisses across my cheek, until he reached my lips, where he left one more.

"N-night." I stuttered, still not able to control the feeling he gave me when we kissed. And I drifted of to sleep.

**Hope ya liked it...please review!! Or no more story...dramatic music**

**Fattylumkins**


	9. Sixteen

**Okay...it's gonna skip years again..No, no one ate the child. Yes, she know's about vampires...**

**Disclaimer, **

**Me: Do I look like Stephanie Meyer?**

**Random Person: No**

**Me: assumes fatal position, screaming to the sky WHHHYYYYY, WHYYYYYY!!!!**

**So yea, i'm not Steph...**

**BACK TO THE STORY!!**

Sixteen Years Later..

Ellis' Point of view

* * *

Only a year after we "had" Aria (short for Ariana) we moved away, and now, we were moving back to no other place then Forks. Aria knew all about our secret life as vampires, and accepted us for who we were. Of course, we gave her the choice, to join our life style, as vampires, and she was completely for it. We also agreed with her, though, that she would have to be out of high school first, which was why we were here. Ben and I saw it fitting for her to be able to go to high school at her hometown, before assuming our way of life. 

Aria was certainly a beautiful girl. She had long, flowing red (orange) hair, pale skin, that was actually almost as pale as mine, and striking features. She wasn't too skinny, and had curves in all the right places. Actually, someone who knew about vampires, might mistake her for one, if it wasn't for her dark green eyes.

Not only was she beautiful with her looks, but with her personality. She was cheerful to wards others, and just made you smile. She was also very talented, she has taken dance since she was four years old, and is still taking it, at seventeen. She also sings, and gets many leads in school musicals, plays, and other choir related things. Along with all of her practices she manages to keep good grades. But to my dismay, and Alice and Rosalie's joy, she is a shopoholic. Actually, she might even be worse then Alice herself. Even though it half frightens me, i must admit that the child has fashion sense.

I decided to see what she was up to, and walked up the stairs, at a human pace, to find out. I found her in her room, still deciding on the "perfect outfit" for the first day of school, which was tomorrow. Since we moved here a little later, she would already be in her junior year, but that didn't bother her in the least.

"Hey sweetie, how's it coming along." I asked, pointing to the piles of clothing on her floor.

She flipped around to see me, smiling, and said, "Great, I have it down to three." She pointed them out, "Will you help me choose?"

"Sure."

So there we spent the next hour, sorting through the pro's and cons of the outfits before us. Until we finally settled on a green hooded cardigan from American Eagle, which made her eyes pop, dark wash skinny jeans, and black flats. She yawned and said she would pick her accessories out in the morning, because she would be going to bed now. I gave her a peck on the cheek, saying goodnight, and then went and got myself ready for bed.

I hopped in bed and curled up under the covers, and was soon joined by Ben, who wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and said softly, "Do you think she's ready?"

He smiled down at me, "I know she's ready." He kissed my forehead as i snuggled closer to him, and drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'll make the next one long! I promise!!!! REVIEWS NEEDED!!!! seriously gives stern look You better review!! Cause now I have cake!! DUN DUN DUUUUH!!!!! that's dramatic music for all of ya, lol **

**Thanks a lot to abercrombiegrl15 who gave some pretty spiffy suggestions on the next chapter(s)! I LOVE YOU!!!! hands a nifty virtual cookie (trough the computer!! OMG) and she eats it...yeah, your all JEALOUS!!! I'm done now.. **

**I'll write soon**

**Fatty!**


	10. Dylan

Hello all, I'm back!! cheering crowd yes, yes, I love you all too! 

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Please Steph, can I have them?? **

**Stephanie: No**

**Me: puppy dog face pleease**

**Stephanie: No, they are mine**

**Me: just one...just Edward. That would work, right**

**Stephanie: No calls security**

**Big security gaurds: pick me up and carry me away**

**Me: struggling why not?!?!?!?!**

**Kay, back to the story...**

* * *

Aria's POV 

BEEP BEEP BEEP!! I was awaken by the abnoxious blaring of my alarm clock. I groaned, rolling over in bed to turn it off. Apparently I rolled to far though, for I rolled right of my bed, hitting the floor with a thud. "Owwww..." I mumbled, still half asleep. I heard laughing and lifted my head up to see my mother, well, adopted vampire mother, in the doorway. "Go away." I tried to sound serious, but I still had a foot in dreamland.

She laughed again, "Okay, just don't scare me like that agian. I was sleeping..." she mumbled off the end of her sentance, and then began laughing at the irony of it. Since my mom was a vampire, that technically means she shouldn't be able to sleep, but, she can. I started laughing with her, but then remembered myself telling her to leave, and glared.

I pointed my finger at the door, " Out"

She put up her hands in false defeat, "Okay, okay.." She left silently, closing the door behind her.

I picked myself up from off the floor, and went over to my shelf to grab the outfit I picked out for today. Since today was the first day of school, and I was the "new kid", I needed something amazing. And I must say, my outfit was, well, perfect.

I trudged into my bathroom, laying my clothes on the floor, and turned up the shower. I waited untill a thick cloud of steam had formed before stepping in. The impact of hot water on my skin woke me up immediately, and I was ready to go for the day.

After my shower, I brushed my teeth, quickly dried, and pulled my hair up into a messy bun, applied the little bit of makeup I wear, and topped my style off with some earings. Then I made my way downstairs for breakfast.

As usual, on "important" days, my mom had made me breakfast, and for someone who doesn't eat "human" food, she was a phanomanal cook!! I ate quickly though, enjoying ever bite, then ran to the door, giving my mom a kiss on the cheek before heading out. "See ya mom!"

"Have a good day sweetie," I heard her say before I jumped into my car and sped out of the driveway and off to my new school.

The school was small, only a few buildings with large numbers on them. I quickly found the student parking lot, and easily found a spot, for i was there rather early and only a few other cars were there.

In one swift motion, I jumped out of the car, swung my bag on my shoulder, and slammed the door, locking it behind me. Then, I made my way to what I assumed to be the front office.

"Hello, I'm Ariana Selzer," I said sweetly to the lady at the front desk. She looked up, startled to see someone there, she must not have heard me come in. I smiled at her. She looked like a nice lady. She was a little heavier, and she had brown, curly hair, that was almost out of control.

"Well, welcome to Forks Highschool, we've been expecting you. I'm Ms. Whitters," she said, while handing me my schedual. "Do you need any help with it, or do you think you can figure it out?" She asked politely, obviously hoping I could figure it out myslef.

"I think I can get it."

"Sounds good. Oh! I almost forgot," she handed me another sheet of paper," you need to get all of your teachers to sign this, and return it to me by the end of the day. Okay?"

"Yup!" I said quickly, and left. I went over to the cafeteria, where all of the other students who got here early went, obviously, and sat down by myself at an empty table. I pulled my schedual out and began to merorize where to go -because I still had another half an hour untill class started- feeling eyes on me the whole time I did so. As I was reading my classes, I really started to feel nervous. Because it was my first time in high school, well, as a sophmore, my family decided not to go. Which meant I was alone.

I sighed and continued memorizing, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I didn't look up, not wanting to be made fun of or question, which ever, because i was new. I thought that by not acknowledging the person, they would go away, but, I was wrong. They sat down, right beside me. I stuck to my guns, and kept reading the paper.

That's when a really woodsy, pine smell hit me. It was wonderful, like I was walking through the forest. I realized, it was the person next to me. I had to see who it was now. I tilted my head to see a big pair of brown eyes watching me intensely.

"H-hi" I said shyly.

"Hi yourself," the mysterious guy said, in a low, transfixing voice. I pulled myslef free from the grasp his eyes held, to see him smiling a huge, perfectly white smile, I smiled back. He stuck out his hand, I shook it, "I'm Dylan, and you are?"

"Ariana, but just call me Aria." He smiled again. I took a quick moment to analyze him, and frankly, he was huge. Not in the fat kind of way, but he was just tall, and, muscluar. He had dark russet skin, that stood out from the other pale people here, expecially me, for I was almost vampire pale, which was saying a lot. He had dark black hair, which framed his face in a casual dissaray. He had promenent, yet soft features, and dark, full lips. If you asked me, he was gorgeous.

Suddenly, he reached a large hand around me and grabbed my schedual. Looking it over, he began to laugh.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It's just, we have all of our classes together. Funny how that works, huh?"

I chuckled, "It is, it is." I smiled, I would like having Dylan in all of my classes.

I was right, Dylan was great. I ended up sitting by him in almost all of them, and he made the classes fly by quickly. I learned a ton about him. I learned that he was from the Quilett tribe, which was why he had suck dark skin and hair. I also learned that he loved music, his favorite color was blue, he loved cars (like all guys), and his favorite animal was a wolf, and more. Along with all of the knowledge I aquirred about him, he got some on me too. I was really beging to like this boy, and I had only knowm him for a day.

As I was in my car, driving home, I smiled to myslef. I had a friend.

* * *

Dylans POV 

I pulled up to school, early for once. I don't know what made me get up so early, or why I was all excited to go to school. It wasn't anything new. School was still borning, as always, but something was putting an extra pep in my step. **(A/N hehe, that rhymes!!) **I knew somthing was going to happen, I just didn't know what. I strolled into the lunchroom, and saw what I was waiting for. A girl, not just any girl, a new girl. I didn't know there was going to be a new girl, yet, here she was, in all her beautiful red head glory.

I strode over to her, not knowing what to say, so I tapped her on the shoulder. She stopped for a moment, but then continued reading whatever paper she had. I sat down. Then, I smelled something. It was sweet, like some type of berry, that I couldn't put my finger on. Then I realized, it was her. I looked down at her, waiting for her to meet my gaze. Fortunately for me, that wasn't long.

She looked up, the full force of her stunning green eyes hitting me like a pile of bricks.

"H-hi" she mumbled in the most angelic voice I have ever heard.

"Hi yourself. I'm Dylan" I said flashing a smile, she did the same.

"I'm Ariana, but you can call me Aria." I repeted the name in my head. I was the most amazing name I had ever heard. I looked down at her again, and saw her studing me. I did the same.

She was pale, not just any normal pale either, more like crazy pale. She had dark red hair, which stuck out in perfect contrast to her skin. She was small, tiny actually, but not anorexic. All in all, she was beautiful.

While she was "distracted" I quickly grabbed her schedual and skimmed it over. When I saw the classes she had I began to laugh.

"What?" She asked, slightly confused.

"It's just, we have all of our classes together. Funny how that works out, huh?" This would be great! The beautiful creature next to me would be in all of my classes!

"Yeah," she said, looking pleased.

I suddenly realized what time it was. "Come on," I said, standing up, "We gotta go." She quickly followed me to her, _our_ next class.

The day passed quickly, we pretty much just went back and forth asking and answering questions. Our conversations went pretty much like this...

Me- so, do you miss your boyfiend?

Aria- blushing well, umm, i never had one...

Me- seriously??

Aria- still blushing yeah..

Me- that's okay...i'm the same way...

Aria- really??

Me- yup

Teacher- stop talking, time for class.

That's pretty much how our day went, untill we parted ways and went home. I walked to my car, whistling the whole way home.

"What's with you?" My dad asked suspicioulsly.

I sighed, "Nothing..I"m just, happy."

He smiled, "That's good."

"It is." I said cheerfully and walked up to my room. I turned on some music, kicked off my shoe, and ploped back on my bed, sticking my hands behind my head, I sighed.

* * *

**Well, there it is...so far!!! OOOHH!!!**

**lol..Please review!! I still have cookies!!!!!!!!!!!**

**luv ya's**

**Fatty 3**


	11. Horrors

**

* * *

Hey all!! I'mmmmmm back! woot woot! haha, i'll stop..**

**kay, well, since no one really answered my poll...i'll either think of a new one, or post it at the end of this chapter...either way. You'll just have keep reading...muahahahahahchoke **

**Disclaimer...**

**Me: skipping around lalalala i'm stephanie meyer**

**Low voice from sky: no, your not**

**Me: stops and looks up are you God?**

**Low voice from sky: yes**

**Me: Oh, hi.**

**God: hello**

**Me: can i pleease be stephanie meyer...at least for a day??**

**God: No**

**Me: Well, I'm going to say I am, and there's nothing you can do about it! smiles triumphently**

**God: shoots lightning boldt down and hits me **

**Me: oww...dies**

**Obviously, I'm not steph...**

* * *

Aria's POV: 

Over the last few months, Dylan and I had become really good friends. I spent almost every moment of free time I had with him. We sat together at lunch, we went to movies, studied together, went to the La Push beach together, and more.

My mom found this whole thing really enteratining, and everytime I got home, she would smile at me. Giving me that whole "she's in love" kinda look, but how would she know, she wasn't me. Other than my mom thinking I liked him, my whole family complained about how I smelled. One day, after getting home from Dylans house, Edward (my uncle) had commented about how I smelled horrible. Yet, familiar somehow. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but recognized the smell. That just confused me. They never knew Dylan, and I personally thought he smelled wonderful.

I had just finished my homework, and it was only 4:30, so I decided to go jogging. I slipped into some black sophie's (**A/N..shorts lol) **and a pink tee shirt, pulled on my nike sneakers, and was out the door. I drove my car down to the la push beach, took of my shoes and left them on the seat of my car. I didn't bother to lock the car, because everyone in la push was trustworthy.

I walked down to the waters edge, on the empty beach, and stuck my toe partway in the cool water. The sudden chill sent shivers donw my spine. I stepped back a few feet, and began jogging along the beach.

It wasn't long after I started, that a pair of feet were in unison to mine, i gazed over to see none other than Dylan in his black shorts and red muscle shirt_. Dang that boy is cute_. I thought to myself...wait, when did I start thinking like this. The answer, I didn't know...but I hoped it would stop soon, he was my best friend, and nothing more. Or so I thought.

We jogged down the beach, silently, until I stopped when the sun started to set. I sat down in the cool sand, Dylan following suit. We sat there looking at the sunset. I sighed, "Beautiful, isn't it."

"Yeah, you are," I heard him mumble. I didn't think I was supposed to hear it, but i did, and it made my heart skip a beat. He suddenly jumped up, wiping his legs off he said, "I think it's time to go." He stuck out a hand for me, which I took, and helped me up.

Before we parted, and went home, we decided to walk home. The beach was only about three miles away from my house, and I could always go back tomorrow to get it. The only problem was we had to go to the forest to get there. I didn't paticularly want to walk home alone, but never said anything, and was suprised when Dylan offered to walk with me. I greatly accepted.

We walked through the thick underbrush of the forest, tripping occasionally on a rock or log. We had been walking for a while, when I saw my house, not too far away. I turned to Dylan about to say goodbye, and found him staring down at me.

"Well, umm, bye." I said, nervous for some reason, and started walking through the rest of the trees to my house, but before i even made it out of the trees, he stopped me.

"Wait," he said anxiously, like he had just made up his mind about something, "come here." I walked back towards him. He started into my eye's for a longt time, as if searching for something. Then, slowly, he reached up, and took my face softly in his hands. His gentle touch warmed my face, as he continued to gaze in my eyes. He sighed, his sweet, minty breath dazzeling me for a moment. "I-i think...I'm going to try something." He said softly.

Suddenly, his lips were on mine. The kiss was short, yet, amazing. Too soon, he pulled back. I sighed, as did he, and then we both smiled, seeing the others reaction.

"Awww, two young lovers, I hate to break this up...wait, no, I don't." Said a low, frightening voice from somewhere around us. A dark shadow came out from behind a tree. It was a man, extremely pale, with black hair, and blood red eyes. I realized quickly that he wasn't a man, he was a vampire. My instincs told me to run, but I couldn't find the courage to. Dylan stiffened next to me, he positioned himself infront of me, in a protective way. "There's nothing you can do now, dog." Said the voice.

Another shadow came out of the darkness, this person, well, vampire had the same paper white skin, red eyes, and black hair. "Oooh Marcus, isn't this exciting." He sounded like an overly happy vampire, but provided some information, the other vampire was Marcus.

"Oh yes, Aro, it's just wonderful." Said Marcus sarchastically, he seemed bored.

Aro sighed, "Even abductions are boring to you.." Wait, he said abductions, now the little voice in my head was screaming for me to run...but i didn't have the will to move.

Obviously, they did, for they both headed towards us...the last thing i remembered was being scooped up into hard stone arm, and felt them running away, yet, i was helpless.

* * *

Elli's POV: 

Edward, Bella, Ben, and I were sitting in our living room, waiting for Aria to come home from her jog. It had been longer than usual, and I debated going down to the beach to get her back. I didn't though, because the La Push beach still belonged to the Quilettes, and even though the werewolf part had died out, they didn't want the cullens there.

I sighed, setting down my book, and went outside to get some fresh air. That's when it hit me, a strange new smell, that was obviously vampire, mingled with my daughters, I didn't know where it came from, and called out quietly to the rest of my family.

They were at my side in a second, which was only a little less then the amount of time for Edward to figure out who had done this. "Aro," he hissed through gritted teeth.

Whoever the Aro was, he had my daughter.

We went back inside, me heaving dry sobs for my missing daughter, while they explained everything about the Volturi to me. Alice all of a sudden came rushing in, holding plane tickets for Italy. "I saw you would be needing these, but why?"

"Aria, they-they've taken her..." I didn't have to say who, because realization crossed her face immediately.

"Okay, well, these plane tickets are for tomorrow morning, I'm coming with."

* * *

Aria's POV: 

I woke up in a dark room, with a ton of eyes on me. I realized quickly that I was tied up to a pillar, Dylan was on another.

Aro was the first one to speak, "Do you know why your here?"

"N-no." I stuttered.

"Well, your here, for fretanizing with these dogs," he spat the last word as he motioned towards Dylan, who looked nervous.

Realization hit me quickly, I turned to Dylan, "You-your a do-werewolf?" my mom and dad had told me about them, how they were mean, horrible, smelled bad, but, Dylan was none of those things.

"No!!! Not at all!! It died out!" He looked as scared as I felt.

"Oh, I see, well, you are still decent," Aro interrupted us. "You will both die."

"Let her go," Dylan said, "Just take me, take my life instead." I have to admit, that it was fairly corny, but, at the moment, so heroic.

"Ahhh, how brave of you, but, your not thinking the right kind of death." He smiled evily.

"You can't _change_ us." I exclaimed, trying to sound forceful, but it ended up being just a squeak.

"Why not," he replied cooly, " You know too much, and it's only fitting." He snapped his fingers and i felt a pair of forceful hands remove me from the pillar and into another room, where i was locked down in chains to a stone table.

The vampire left the room and I was alone only for a few moments, until Aro walked in, smiling down upon me, and whispered. "Ready?"

"Never," I spat in his face.

He leaned in, towards my neck, "Too bad."

He enhaled once, and then I felt something sharp peirce my neck, followed by burning pain. My parents had told me about the pain, but i never knew it was _this bad_. He moved downward, biting each wrist, and then sat up, satisfied with himself, as the venom sunk farther into my blood stream, burning away everything I had. I heard a shrill scream fill the air, and then realized it was me.

Suddenly, the door flew open. "Let her go." It was my family.

**OOH!! Cliffy!! DUN DUN DUUUH!! Hehe**

**Well, hope you liked that chappie. for all of you who didn't read the authors note, here are two, yes two polls. Take notice of the numbers and letters.**

**What should each one have as a power when they become a vampire.**

**Aria (last poll)**

**a) change vampires to people for a period of time.**

**b) no power**

**c) ability to change appearance**

**d) none of these above (if this, please state your ideas)**

**Dylan (new poll)**

**1) doesn't live**

**2) no power**

**3) random power (please give ideas for this!!)**

**Thanks to all who take the poll...Remeber that Aria's is letters and Dylans is numbers...**

**Luv ya's!**

**Fatty**


	12. Love and Hate

**HELLLLOOOOOO, I'M LINDSAY LOHAN!! okay, so maybe i'm not...but that's okay, i don't like her anyways!!!!! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: buy's twilight YES!! It's all mineee! I own Twilight!!! laughs evilly**

**Random-Book-Store-Lady (for time's sake we will call her...Francine): No, it's not. That_ one_ points to book in my hand is yours. Everything inside belongs to points at a poster of Stephenie Meyer that magically appears on the wall... Stephenie Meyer angles singing in back**

**Me: sulking oooookkkkkayyyy walks away**

* * *

Edwards POV **(A/N ooooh, bettcha didn't see that one coming!)**

We picked up on her scent right away, and ran down the long, seemingly endless corridors. I heard a shrill scream that brought pain to my oversensitive ears, come from the door just down the hall. We (everyone in the family) burst in the room, to see the foul Aro leaning over Aria. I searched his mind, to see exactly what he was thinking, and didn't like what he had in mind in the least.

_Maybe just a little more...oooh, I haven't had blood this good in a long time. Such a pretty girl she is too. She will make a fantastic guard, and maybe something else too-- who's there?? It's them._

"Yes Aro, it's us. Now, step away from my niece, or we will make you move." I said the sentence, implying my threat very clearly.

Aro stuck his hands in the air, currently distracted by me, while Ben and Elli swiftly began taking their daughter out of the room, so far not being noticed by Aro. Suddenly, a rock bounced across the floor, obviously one of the two had accidentally kicked it, making all of our heads snap to wards them.

Aro make a clucking sound with his teeth, "I'm disappointed in you all, trying to steal my prisoner, and failing too. That might just be a problem. GUARDS" He shouted, even though we all knew that it wasn't necessary due to their also highly developed hearing.

Only mere seconds later, we were met by three enormous guards, I quickly read their minds, to see what their powers are, and frankly, they didn't have any. They were pretty much all like Emmett, strong, and cocky, and over confident..but no powers.

My whole family, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and even sweet Esme, all pounced on the guards and Aro, while my lovely Bella, Ben, Elli, and I carried Aria through the passages into a more safe room.

Ben laid her trembling body on the floor, as I went over to check. I looked up at the nervous faces of my beloved family, and said the most dreaded words I will probably ever say, "It's too late," I practically whispered, wishing they couldn't and wouldn't hear me, but knowing they would.

"W-what?" Elli asked, almost unbelieving, as Ben rubbed her back encouragingly.

I sighed, hating to be the one to tell her, "The venom, it's-it's too far into her blood stream..." I paused waiting for a reaction, but she didn't seem to move, taking aghast by fear, "she-we- will have to wait three...three days."

Elli screamed and fell to her knees, heaving dry sobs, Ben still trying to comfort her.

Suddenly, Aria started to move, not as she was before though...she began to pick her head up, looking at us, she said one word, almost pleaded it, as she whispered, "Dylan." Her head fell back as she let out a wail, I whipped my head around to Elli.

"Dylan?" I said questioningly.

"Of course, he..he was wi-with h-her. He's h-here."

Immediately Ben and I were off the ground and running out the door, leaving Bella and Elli to care for Aria.

We ran down the halls, then, a strange smell hit me. I knew I had smelled it before, I just, couldn't put my finger on it. It was musty, almost burned my nose, but not quite...there was only one thing that burned like that, and that was were- then, it all clicked. Dylan was from the Quilette tribe, but not a werewolf, that's why Aria always smelled funny, because she was around him...Which means, the Volturi found out...and that's why we're here...

Knowing where the boy was from, I wanted so badly to turn around and leave him to die, but I knew I couldn't. One because Aria would hate me for eternity, and two, because I could never live with myself.

We finally found him in a room similar to Aria's, only this time it wasn't Aro that was biting him, it was one of Aro's drones. Ben and I pounced on him, clearly an uneven match and within seconds, we had dislocated most of his body parts, and lit him on fire with the lighters that Alice had warned us to bring. I swear, I love that little pixie, and hate her at the same time for her annoying hyper-active-ness.

After we had the guard taken care of, we looked at Dylan, who, as Aria, was too far along. We picked the boy up and carried him down the hallways, back to Aria. As we carried him, I watched the russet color slowly fade from his skin, beginning to become pale, as ours was. I could also smell his blood changing, he now began smelling more like a vampire, and less like a Quilette, yet, he would always have a pine smell to him. Constantly reminding him of his past, and his tribe.

In Aria's room, we laid the boy next to her, I could see very clearly that both of them were trying not to scream in agony. Once we put him by her, they knew the other was there. Both of their eyes opened slightly, into little slivers, as they turned their heads to face the other, smiling as much as they could, seeing as how much pain they were in, and took each others hands.

Dylan attempted speaking to her, "i-it w-w-will be okay..." he just manage to whisper out before groaning in agony.

"as l-l-long a-as i'm w-with y-you." she whispered back.

At that instant, I hated and loved the boy at the same time. I hated him for getting us in this mess, but loved him for his purity and how much he cared about my little Aria. I knew she would always be safe with him, and happy, for that matter.

My happy thoughts were soon interrupted by two loud screeches. I sighed, preparing myself to face the three agonizing days that lay ahead.

**Hope ya all liked this chappie!! I've been having a lot of fun writing these last few chapters! Oh, and I will give an awesome Edward cookie personal audience: le gasp (awesome, right?!) to anyone who can tell me what the Lindsay Lohan thing is from!! **

**One more thing...repeat this until it sinks in...tell me if you get it!**

**Muh schpoon ish too big!**

**Love to all!! **

**Sami...ooops, i mean Fatty!!**


	13. Awake

**First of all, just to let everyone know, I wrote most of this chapter during band :P I had forgotten my clarinet sarcastically oooh darn snaps finger in false disappointment and so i figured this would be more fun to do then just sit there...**

* * *

Aira's POV 

My whole body throbbed, though it wasn't as bad it was for who know's how long. Yet, it still hurt. _It's probably just the side effects to changing, I thought to myself...wait...did i just say...changing? I'm a...vampire?_

"Yes, you are." I heard Edwards soft voice whisper from behind me. I had never said anything out loud, so he was obviously reading my mind, which meant i didn't have Bella's "power" so to speak.

He chuckled, "I was, and your right, you don't." He whispered, too low for human ears. I heard other faint whispers all around me.

I willed my eyes open, finding myself in a dark, musty smelling, unfamiliar room, with all of the faces of my family staring down at me. Worry strewn clearly on their loving faces. Someone groaned beside me. I rolled over slowly, only to come face to face with someone that seemed really familiar, but, I didn't know who it was.

He smiled, _I know that smile_, I thought to myself, and then he whispered in a husky voice, "Hey."

"Umm..hi?" I said back, confused. I looked to the face of my uncle, Edward, hoping to find answers as to who the really hott guy next to me was...but all he did was give me a worried look, and moved his head to wards the guy, signaling me to find out for myself.

I studied the boy next to me, starting with his face, a flawless, strong, prominent face, that held confidence, and gentleness. He smiled at me again. I knew him, I had to. I recognized ever thing, that oddly pine smell, that silky chocolate brown hair, the husky low voice, everything. Then, it came to me, it was Dylan.

Well...the new Dylan anyways, he had lost his colorful russet skin, which was now as pale as mine, and his deep brown eyes were replaced with burning red. I gasped at the sight, then realized, I didn't know what I looked like, but I didn't care, I had my best friend by my side. I pulled him into the biggest hug I could imagine, yet, it never lasted long enough.

I was a vampire, and I would now be here forever, but it was all okay, because I would have Dylan by my side.

My family and I escaped from the eiry Volturi castles, and ran home, knowing that soon, there would be war.

* * *

**Not a very long chappie...but that's okay:P**

**I will write the other one soon, and if anyone has suggestions about how Aria should look (if you want her to look different) then tell me!**

**still waiting for someone to figure this out...**

**muh schpoon ish too big!**

**lol...**

**Hugg's 'nd kisses!**

**FATTTYLUMPKINS!**


	14. New life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...:P**

**Hello everyone :D Wow...it's been a loooooong time... with all of the things going on, and my new story, I've had no time to write.. Well..I'll get on with it! Here you go :D**

* * *

Aria's POV

Two months had passed since Dylan and I had been transformed, and since then life has been extremely interesting, and sometimes frightening. Both of us got much joy in our new found speed, and Dylan in his immense strength. Our eye's have begun to take on the abnormal hue of gold. Out of all our new discoveries, the most amazing was our powers. Not just the "normal" powers but our extra ones. Carlisile was still fonding over my ability, he said he had never seen anything like it before. What was it? The power to change vampires into humans, if only for a short amount of time. He says that as I get stronger it will be able to last more that a couple of days, maybe weeks, months, or even years. Everyone in the family had found it extremely fascinating to experience life as a human after so long, but I still preferred vampire.

Dylan, on the other hand, also had a brand new power, which they think is from his Quiluette descent. He can transform himself into a wolf, identical to a werewolf, but snowy white in color, and he smelled much better. Also, he didn't have to be mad for it to work, he could change on command, and no anger was needed. Carlisile has decided to do some test when he gets back, to see if he can also share thoughts with the pack and such.

On the matter of Carlisile being gone, he, and Esme went on a trip to their private island in the Caribbean Sea, where they could bask in the sunlight without being seen. While Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett all went to England for the summer. The rest of us, you might ask, are all in Oregon, still rainy and cold, a perfect place for our kind. Dylan and I will be working on our human restraint, and eventually go and finish high school with my mom and dad.

Our new home was very secluded in the middle of the woods, too far for anyone to find us, but it was a fairly small cabin. It only had two bedrooms and bathrooms, but they were still pretty large, and the rest of the house was extremely nice. Elli, mom, had fixed it up well, and it felt more and more like home every day.

Today, thought, Dylan and I were redoing _our_ room. We were already showered and dressed for the day, and Dylan was watching television. I went into the cozy family room, "Ready to go?" I asked lightly.

"Yup," he said, jumping up and turning off the television in one swift movement. "Let's go!"

I grabbed the keys to the car and raced out the door, trying to get to the drivers seat before him, unfortunately for me, I was too late. I scowled and hopped into the passenger side of the silver mercedes. "Haha," he teased as I got in. Then, he held out his hand and curled his fingers in and out, motioning me to hand over the keys.

"Oops," I said in a high, clueless voice, "forgot the keys." I put on the most innocent face possible, yet still teasing, as I finished off my little white lie.

"Haha," he laughed sarcastically, " I know you have them, so give 'em to me before I come myself," he said in a threating voice.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." I said cooly turning each word into it's own sentance. I shoved the keys in my back pocket before I returned to glaring menecingly at him.

"Pweese Ary," he said in a small voice, using his pet name for me. I shook my head in defiance, "Okay then," his mood shifted and a mischivious grin appeared on his face, "I'll have to do it the hard way then."

"Bring it on," I said, but even before I could finish my scentence, he had the keys from my pocket spining on his large finger.

"Already brought it, baby." He joked and smiled widely. I tride to stay mad, but he was just too cute for me to be angry at him for long.

After a long day of picking out colors, furnature, bedspreads, picutres, a computer and such, we were ready to decorate our room. We used our vampire speed to quickly dispose of all the old items in our room, then prepare it for painting. But, while painting we decided to take it at a human pace. By the time two of our large walls were painted a wonderful, dark, forest green, Dylan had begun to start his own little "war". While I was starting the third wall, he snuck up behind me and lightly thouched his finger to my nose. It didn't escape my notice that it was wet, and fairly sticky...paint.

"Ugh," I complained, "what was that for?"

"Fun," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you fun," I said, sticking my entire hand into a large bucket of paint and wiped it along the side of his face. He quickly returned the favor, starting an all out war between us. We messed around for a while, shamelessly flirting with each other, until my mom came in a stopped the noise. We laughed at our maddness and then went back to painting our room. When we were done painting we used our inhuman speed, again, to put all of our new furnature and belongings in our room. The bed spread was a deep, glisening silver, that looked like a lake amongs a forest. It was perfect, and fit us both completely, even thought the bed was completely unnessisary.

When the room was finally done I sighed and flopped back onto it, putting my arms behind my head and closing my eyes. I felt the bed shift beside me and I turned my head to see Dylan lying right next to me. His face staring back only a few inches away. I breathed in his heavely scent and sighed again.

"Yeah, I know," he said, sighing himself. "Hey, um, Ary..."

"Hmm.." I asked, my eyes still closed, thinking of how nice it would be if we were together.

"Well...do you think that maybe you...that I...we," he stumbled, seeming nervous.

"Yeah," I urged.

"That, um, we well...could be..and-" I cut him off, suprising him, and myself, by touching my lips gently to his.

"Yes," I said, looking into his endless eyes.

"Really," he questioned, pulling his head back, looking at me curiously, in an almost non-believing way.

"Really," I smiled and laid my head down on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. _Definately._

* * *

**Thanks for reading the new chapter :D hope you liked it..but I'll never know unless you tell me, now will I!! Which means...REVIEW :D**


End file.
